The present application relates to a microscope and a focusing method.
There is known an existing electrically operated microscope automatically carrying out control in an operation to replace an object lens. The control includes adjustment of a condenser lens, a field diaphragm, an aperture stop, a mechanism for driving a specimen stage in the direction of the optical axis of the object lens, a filter and a power supply for adjusting light generated by an optical source. For details, see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-133311 as Patent Document 1.